


Doppelgänger

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Porn, Porn!Kink, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks in on Sam watching some porn, but it's not just any porn. It's gay porn, and one of the guys looks a lot like Dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own Supernatural or the boys. Comments are appreciated! Hope you guys like it!)

                Sam’s definitely not looking at porn. Okay, so maybe he is. But Dean does it all the time, so that’s not fair. He’s seventeen and almost an adult, so it doesn’t matter anyway. Only thing is—Sam’s watching _gay_ porn. Not JUST gay porn, because, well. Sam’s not really attracted to a lot of guys. Especially the oiled-up ones with muscles that have muscles. But these guys—they’re just right. Well, mostly just the one. There’s just something about him that makes Sam hard just lookin’ at him. He’s watched this same one probably sixteen times, but it never stops working.

                He watches the man more than the actual porn: the way the man’s broad shoulders glisten with sweat; the way he grabs the other man by the hair and just—

                Sam runs his hand down his inner thigh. Whoa, okay so maybe he hasn’t seen any action for a while. He hears the ragged moaning quietly over his speakers and he turns it up, tilting his head back, eyes closing as he slides a hand in his pj pants and palms the growing ache there.

                He already knows this part by heart; the man with the shorter hair has his head between the other man’s legs, sliding his tongue in a slow circle around the tip of the other man’s—

                “Ahem,” A noise startles Sam so much that he freezes, eyes opening wide to an upside down Dean, standing in no more than a pair of Jeans, toweling off his hair. Dean’s eyes dart to the laptop and Sam’s free hand instinctively shuts the laptop with a harsh slam. A slow grin climbs up the corner of Dean’s mouth.

                “I thought you were more of a Sandy and Danny type of guy instead of the Blues Brothers, Sammy,” Dean says.

                Sam realizes that he’s grown even _harder_ in his hand, if that’s even possible. His hand. He pulls his hand out of his pants and positions himself in his chair, trying to look like he was just sitting there when they both know he wasn’t.

                “It’s not what it looks like,” Sam blurts out, his face turning red.

                “No? Cause I mean, that definitely wasn’t Sid and Nancy doing the tango on your laptop.” That’s when they hear it. Moaning. _Male_ moaning. _More than one male moaning._

                Oh god. Sam lifts the laptop just barely enough to slide his hand in and press the power button. Before he’s able to turn back around to explain, Dean’s hands are on his shoulders, gripping tightly. “…unless Sid and Nancy were both sweaty men.”

                Sam freezes, he whole body going cold. He wills his junk to go ahead and calm down, but it just doesn’t. Dean leans over to open the laptop. He presses the power button. Instantly, the moaning resumes and Dean’s fingers tighten on Sam’s shoulders. He doesn’t say anything so Sam only sits there for a second, unsure of where Dean’s going with—

                “Sammy, is he your favorite?” Dean’s lips are against Sam’s ear and the screen is focused on the hot one with the short hair and freckles on his back and— _Oh._ Sam’s ears turn hot as his hand twitches on his thigh. “I bet I know why.” And just like that Dean grabs Sam’s desk chair and spins him to face him.

                Sam eyes Dean with wide eyes, and before he can ask what’s going on, Dean’s leaning down to press his mouth to Sam’s, hot and urgent. Before long, neither of them can even hear the porn anymore.


End file.
